


Dancing

by CreemPyy



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Other, POV Second Person, Soft Din Djarin, and to be really self-indulgent, din is a sweet heart, just an excuse to write a story to a song really, you're dancing with the child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreemPyy/pseuds/CreemPyy
Summary: Din has just returned from a mission when he over-hears you teaching the child how to dance. And he just so happens to sneak a peak at the dance lesson.[Gender neutral reader/no pronouns really used for the reader]
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> This was super self-indulgent, just a heads up, but I hope you can enjoy it still! Also... the song I listened to whilst writing this (plus the song you're dancing to) is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E2ogu8Vi098 so if you wanna listen to it while reading the dance part, you may!

It was yet another successful mission. It wasn’t much pay, but the Mandalorian did what he could to put some money towards him, his son and you. He made his way back to the Razor Crest sluggishly, the weight of the unconscious quarry finally setting in over his shoulders. He opened the door to his ship before slinging the quarry into the carbon-freezer, letting out a heavy sigh as he finally felt the weight leave his shoulders. He didn’t enjoy the trek back to the ship, but he was sure as hell he’d make it back, persistent as always. 

That’s when he soon heard the familiar giggling of both you and the kid from the control deck and the faint thumping of a song. You had been insistent on buying this… music playing device one trip you had with him, and just because he enjoyed seeing you happy, he bought it. Yet you hadn’t used it since that day he bought it. He'd ask constantly as to why you hadn't used it, but he'd never get an answer. Did he look like the kind of guy who'd judge someone off the taste of their music? He didn't have any seeing as he never listens to the thing. 

The sound of you voice soon stirred him from his thoughts. “Come on little one, just move like this, it’s really easy!” he heard you say. He looked towards the direction of your voice and his curiosity peeked. He moved quietly over to the ladder that lead into the cockpit and climbed up, standing silently in the doorway.

He watched as the kid shimmied to the beat of your music, stumbling a little every now and then, but you were there to support him when his little face turned into a frown. Soon the little guy found his rhythm and you joined in. He watched as you moved, hitting every beat with a new move. The beat quickened, and so did you. The song soon went into a slower tempo but still had the familiar loud beats of drums, and you moved to it, changing pace and everything. The song's whole thing must have been around drums, seeing as the beating of drums were so prominent in the music. And your constant miming of hitting drums along with the beat kept coming up in you moves, especially during the chorus. You rolled your hips, waved your arms, all the while you were smiling. You were enjoying yourself, feeling yourself. The vibe that leaked off of you moved even Din himself. He even found his foot tapping along to the beat every now and then. 

He just couldn't keep his eyes off of you. It seemed so natural for you to move like that. The kid, despite not moving much, watched your every move, trying to copy you sometimes. If you moved your hands to the right, he'd move his hands too, if you hip-bumped the air, he'd look down at himself before attempting, but failing. It was all to cute seeing him look up to you and watch you as though you were taking on the world. And in his eyes, you probably were. Din loved that about you. How you were such a role model to the kid and how much he loved seeing you two interact. 

The song was nearing the end, and the pace was quick and fast, and you were good enough to keep up, moving effortlessly to the beat. The song soon neared its end, and you twirled, hitting a pose right on the last drum beat. That’s when you noticed him standing there. You gasped, jumping back slightly.

“I-I didn’t notice you… sorry…” you said, quickly turning off the music player, "this is awkward..."

He shook his head, a small laugh escaping him, “Don’t apologize, you and the kid are a natural.”

You laughed, looking down at the child before picking him up, hugging him close. 

“I think we are worthy enough to travel the world with our amazing dance skills, don’t you think?” you said to the kid, to which he replied with a babble of excitement. You laughed at his reaction before plopping yourself down in the co-pilot seat, acting as though you dancing never happened.

Din simply shook his head, sitting in the pilot chair, ready to take off. You pulled the little green goblin into your lap soon after Din sat. You looked out towards the approaching space as the Crest lifted off. You sighed into the silence of the ship, petting the fuzzy head of the child. 

“you are good at it,” he said, his head turned slightly towards you. You looked towards him, hand falling to your lap instead of the kid’s head.

“dancing, I mean,”

You smiled sadly, “not really. I just… move,” you smiled, “dancing is supposed to be coordinated, mean something.” 

He turned in his seat, facing fully towards you. He placed a gloved hand to your knee. He smiled slightly behind his helmet, thanking the maker that you couldn’t see such a sight. “It does mean something. You’re having fun,” he soon broke the contact and turned back in his seat, cursing to himself for being so intimate with you like that. His armour soon felt too hot for him, too heavy as he felt your eyes on the back of his head. He was tough, stubborn, a man of little words. Some would say a bit grouchy. But you. You melted him away. You destroyed his tough persona, and only a softer and more vulnerable Din shone through. And sometimes, things such as what he did just then would happen, even catching him off guard as much as you. It wasn’t unusual to see him flustered like this. If you’d call it flustered. He’d make one small move, touch you shoulder, hold you away from a blaster shot or explosion, then he’d look at you before moving on like nothing happened. Just like now. You’d grown use to this softer side of him that you thought that his tough persona was just an act to seem tough. but you love it either way. 

You soon felt the kid shift lazily in your lap, so you decided it was time he got some rest. You got up, cradling the green baby in your arms. Before you left the cockpit, you turned to look at Din. His stare kept focused on the never-ending vastness of space. You smiled softly before making your way over to him, placing a soft kiss on the top of his helmet.

“Goodnight,” you whispered against the Beskar before turning to leave.

He reached up to where your lips were before, gracing over the small warm spot your breath left on the cold metal. Thank god you weren’t there as he let out a strangled sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If there are any errors, or awkward phrasing etc, please let me know because I really want to improve as a writer! Other than that, again, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
